New York State Of Mind
}} New York State of Mind ('en español: Estado mental de Nueva York), por ''Billy Joel es cantadá en el episodio The New Rachel en dos lugares distintos; uno por Rachel en New York, y por Marley en Ohio. Si bien es una canción de Billy Joel, es la versión que Barbra Streisand grabó años atrás. Contexto de la canción Se desenvuelve en dos escenarios, en la clase de Rachel en NYADA, como primera presentación ante Carmen, y en la audición de Marley para New Directions. Letra '''Rachel: Some folks like to get away For a holiday from the neighborhood Hop a flight to Miami Beach Or to Hollywood But I'm taking a Greyhound On the Hudson River Line I'm in a New York state of mind Marley: It was so easy living day by day Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues But now I need a little give and take Rachel: ''' The New York Times '''Marley: The Daily Newsthumb Rachel: Oh,It comes down to reality And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide Marley: Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside Rachel: I don't have any reasons Marley: I've left them all behind Rachel: I'm in a New York Marley: State of mind I'm just taking a Greyhound Rachel: On the Hudson River Ambas: Line Rachel: 'Cause I'm in Marley: I'm in a New York Rachel: State Marley: Of Ambas: Mind Rachel: New York State Ambas: Of Mind Curiosidades *Es la primera canción que canta Rachel de la cuarta temporada. *Es la primera canción que canta Marley en toda la serie. *Es el primer dueto de la cuarta temporada. *Es el primer (y hasta ahora único) dueto de Rachel y Marley. *Existe tres versiones de la canción, una como solo de Rachel, el otro como solo de Marley y el ultimo el dueto. *Tanto la versión Solo de Rachel como la de Marley contiene una introducción a piano más corta, pero una estrofa más, en la versión del episodio y la que se incluyo en el álbum, el inicio es más largo y se omite la estrofa considerada como "puente". *Las versiones Solo de Rachel y Marley no tienen ninguna edición en el audio, es decir se escucha la voz de cada una (en sus respectivas versiones) con su voz en directo, sin filtro, ni autotune. *La versión cantada en el episodio tiene una diferencia de tonalidad con la versión de estudio, en la linea que canta Marley "I've left them all behind". * Es el único dueto que Rachel canta en cada inicio de temporada en la que quienes cantan están en diferentes lugares. * Segundo dueto que Rachel canta para una audición, siendo Maybe This Time el primero Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio The New Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Marley Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio de NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en NYADA Categoría:Canciones de Barbra Streisand Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones de Billy Joel Categoría:Solos de Rachel Categoría:Solos de Marley